On Braaaaaiinss and Love
by kahochanlenkunlovers
Summary: It was just a game, but then it turned into something more... BEWARE: CHEESY CONTENT! RnR! :D


*drum roll*

TADA~! I'm back! And I've got another one-shot off my sleeves!

(Note: you do realize that I'm doing this because I'm running out of ideas for my latest series "You Are My Song" right? Hehe :P)

Anyways, enjoy this crazy twisted idea that came up just a few days ago...

WARNING: CHEESY CONTENT! ))

:D

Title: **On Braaains and Love**

Pairing: **Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko** (duh...: P)

Anime/Manga used: **La Corda d'Oro**

**I DON'T OWN LCDO, but if I did, I'm gonna make Len and Kahoko kiss each other!**

:P

...

..

.

It was a warm summer afternoon in Vienna, and Hino Kahoko decided to visit her boyfriend, Len Tsukimori. She was staying there for about a week, to catch up with him and his so-called "life". But when she got there and asked "How's life?" Len got all cheesy and said: "Well, how are you?"

Kahoko blinked. "Oh, um... I'm fine!" she smiled.

"That's great..." Len also smiled back.

"Weren't I was the one asking about you?" she scratched her head. Len moved closer and embraced her, welcoming her to Vienna; to himself.

"You're so slow..." he spoke. "Don't you know that 'life' pertains to you?"

And our not-so-little Kahoko blushed. They've been together since that fateful day at the school rooftop, but up till now, she still blushes whenever he sees him smile, touches his skin or looks into his eyes.

She hugged him back and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "I missed you..." she said.

"Same here..." he replied.

...

Two days passed since Kahoko's arrival, and Len took her to the music conservatory where he usually practices with the other quartet members. The redhead sat on a chair in the practice room Len booked, busy with her laptop. The prodigy then took out his violin and began to practice his part of the piece the quartet will perform for a major concert in Germany.

"Kahoko," the cerulean-haired lad said. "It's okay if you want to go outside"

The girl shook her head. "No, I wouldn't want to miss the golden melody that you'll be playing..." she released another one of her beautiful smiles, and the lad also smiled as thanks.

Len started to play his violin, and everytime he struck its strings, a beautiful, captivating melody came out. Kahoko was immediately mesmerized, her eyes wide open in amazement and her lips slightly parted, forming a gap; awing at him.

She then realized how much she missed his music. His amazingly dulcet music... Back in Japan, she only listened to CD's of his performance or watched TV everytime the quartet gives a concert. She also bought every magazine that has Len's face in it, including the interviews. People would often think that she was another delusional fan of his, desperately needing a reality check. But who are they to judge? They don't even know the truth. The famous, perfect, and godly Tsukimori Len is his boyfriend, and she was the unknown and mysterious girlfriend that every girl wished to be.

Kahoko's eyes were still closed and her smile still plastered onto her face when Len had finished the song. The lad noticed this, and a gentle grin formed on his lips.

(Note: gosh, Len smiles a lot, doesn't he? Hope he is not too OOC :P)

"How long are you planning to stay like that?" he said in his icy tone, and before Kahoko could open her eyes, he masked his smile with his usually stony face.

"I-I'm sorry..." she stammered, blushing in embarrassment. _Geez, I gotta stop doing that..._

Len heaved a sigh. "No, it's alright..." he then looked at her laptop. _She's been typing for quite some time now..._

"Kahoko, may I know what you're doing? Particularly on your laptop?" he asked, a bit curious.

"Ah. I'm searching for some sheet music Saotome-sensei asked me to practice." She explained. Len nodded and went on practicing.

...

_A few minutes later..._

Len was just playing around now, performing "Scherzo Tarantella" to flex his fingers, when he heard a really low monotone, sounding like a bass, only rougher, and utterly disturbing the likes of him.

"_Braaaiinnss..."_

At first he ignored the sound, but as he grew more and more into the piece that he was playing, it kept on popping out of nowhere...

"_I'm comiiiinngg..."_

"_Uugghh..."_

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" he exploded, like the atomic bomb the Japanese used in destroying Pearl Harbor. (Quite a weird simile, is it not? :P )

"Umm..." the redhead said, a single sweat breaking out of her forehead, "I was searching for sheet music... when I decided to play this game!"

"What game?" the lad heaved a frustrated sigh.

Kahoko then faced the screen of the laptop to him. "It's called 'Plants vs. Zombies'! Amou-san introduced me to this game!" the girl then explained as Len stared at the screen, curious about the figures that he saw. _Dancing sunflowers? Plants with heads? Little green undead men?_

Seeing his reaction, a sly smile formed on Kahoko's lips as a playful idea came in her mind.

"Ne, Len, do you wanna take a break and play?" she said, holding the laptop and placing it in front of him. The latter just shove it away.

"No. I don't have time for such nonsense..." he said firmly.

But the girl was persistent. "Aww come on! Have a little fun, won't you?"

"I already said it: NO." was Len's solid reply.

"Onegai...?" this time, Kahoko used her puppy eyes to convince the cold-hearted violinist.

_God, this is so frustrating..._ Len thought, running his hands through his silky smooth sapphire hair. He knew very well that his girlfriend would continue on insisting even if it takes her the whole day._ Oh well, might as well give up._

"Okay, okay..." Len sighed, making the girl feel victorious. "But only for a couple of levels. My time is too precious to spend on such a worthless game."

"Then what will you spend it on?" the girl asked teasingly. She already knew the answer: the violin.

But she was taken back when she realized that his golden eyes were looking at hers. This made her blush, and caused the lad to form a slight smile on his lips.

"Isn't it obvious? I'd rather spend my time with you..."

(CHEESINESS...)

...

And so, a couple of levels turned into three, four, and five. Len was not satisfied as his brain always gets eaten. Oh, how he detested the Dancing Zombie and his back-up dancers.

"Len, use the Doom-shroom!" Kahoko instructed, aggravated as ever.

"Darn it Kahoko! It's still recharging!" he grunted, cursing the fact that it is.

Kahoko couldn't take any more of Len's brain getting eaten, so from the top of her lungs, she exclaimed: "Use the Tall-nut for heaven's sake! You ran out of lawn mowers at the bottom lane!"

Len nodded and obeyed her command. But it was too late. The zombie entered the house as just as he was about to put the said plant.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO~!"_ they both froze at the sound of that familiar shrill.

"#$%!" Len exclaimed a profanity in German. Kahoko just stared at him like he's weird.

"Hey, you're not that bad!" she tried to calm the tense violinist, "It just so happens that you're better at other things!"

Just then the joyous atmosphere changed into a cold and freezing environment as Len threw a glare at her.

_Seesh... take it easy..._ she faked a smile, urging herself to not get mad.

Len sighed, finally letting it go. His eyes drifted towards the window, noticing the colors of the sky at twilight. Golden and orange with a tint of salmon and indigo, and this made him fall into a deep thought. Kahoko noticed this, and stared at his profile.

Just then, Len broke the surrounding silence.

"Kahoko, if you were a plant in Plants vs. Zombies, what would you be?"

"EH~?" was the word that she could only say as he was shocked that somebody like Len would ask such a thing. She continued on staring at him, still trying to absorb the moment.

"Well..." Len folded his arms across his chest, "Are you intending on answering it?"

Kahoko managed to force herself to smile. "Um, well..." she put her pointer finger on her chin, "since you asked... I'd like to be a Sun-flower!"

"A Sun-flower?" Len looked at her curiously, watching her satisfied expression.

"Yes! It's the most vital plant in any lawn, and it also supplies the sun so that other plants would be available to defend it!"

Len nodded silently.

"But what about you?" Kahoko asked cheerfully. "If you were a plant, what would you be?"

It took him less than a second to answer her question. "A Wall-nut." Impassively, he answered.

"Eh? But it's the most tortured plant in the game! It always gets eaten by zombies..." she explained, hoping that he would understand the Wall-nut's role in the game. The lad just stood there, emotionless, not until a smile decorated his face.

"That's the point." He said, "I'd be a Wall-nut to defend the one plant who gave me enough suns to be planted on the lawn: the Sun-flower..."

Kahoko's heart skipped a beat. She stared at his eyes and embraced him tight, touched by his statement. The lad returned the hug, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Wall-nut..." she playfully whispered.

"I love you too, Sun-flower..." he replied.

And so, the Wall-nut and the Sun-flower lived happily ever after inside the lawn.

.

..

...

THE END

I tried to warn you! It's overflowing with cheesiness~~! XD

It's so not Len to be ala John Lloyd. (Review if you get me please :D )

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this corny yet sweet one-shot!

Corny yet sweet... HAHA~~~! SWEET CORN! I'm making me laugh... LOL XDDD

KahochanLenkunLovers is out! PEACE~!

^^!


End file.
